beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrian
The World Lyrian is the world in which the primary events of all three books of the Beyonders series take place. At the time of Maldor, Lyrian's culture and technology were similar to that of Earth's Middle Ages. Lyrian is a supercontinent in which many diverse climates, terrains, and societies exist. Lyrian is also home to many fantastical creatures and races, alongside humans and other Earthly creatures. Sections of Lyrian Lyrian can be divided into several different sections, these include North Lyrian, Northeast Lyrian, East Lyrian, South Lyrian, West Lyrian, and Middle Lyrian. North Lyrian North Lyrian encompases all lands north of the foothills of the Seven Vales, Elester, the Sunken Lands, and the Agwam River. Some notable landmarks include: * Seven Vales * Northern Hinterlands * Elester * The Agwam River Northeast Lyrian Northeast Lyrian encompases all lands east of the Seven Vales, south of the Agwam River, and north of the Silver River. Some notable landmarks include: * The Silver River * The Agwam River * Ebera East Lyrian East Lyrian encompases all lands south of the Silver River, east of Mirror Lake, Belaria, the Fuming Waste, the Inland Sea, and north of the Durnese River. Some notable landmarks include: * Kadara * Belaria * Angial * The Inland Sea * Durna * The Fuming Waste * The Durnese River * The Celestine Library South Lyrian South Lyrian encompases all lands south of the Durnese River and Tamberoon. Some notable landmarks include: * The Last Inn * The Durnese River * The Southern Jungle * Mianamon West Lyrian West Lyrian encompases all lands south of the Seven Vales, west of the Graywall Mountains, and north of Tamberoon. Some notable landmarks include: * The Sunken Lands * Trensicourt * Harthenham * Whitelake * The Purga River * Fortaim * The Repository of Learning * Monument Falls * The Western Peninsula * Ithilum Middle Lyrian Middle Lyrian encompases all lands south of the Seven Vales, west of the Fuming Waste, Mirror Lake, and the Inalnd Sea, north of the Durnese River, and east of the Graywall Mountains. Some notable landmarks include: * Mount Allowat * Lake Fellion * Felrook * Gar's Wood * Suffolk * The Durnese River Western Peninsula The Western Peninsula is located in West Lyrian, west of Trensicourt and Lake Jessop. Some notable landmarks include: * Ithilum * The Telkron River * The Repository of Learning * Outpost Point * Fortaim * Flet * Monument Falls Geography Lyrian is a supercontinent with diverse climates and terrains. Some notable examples include the Sunken Lands, home of Orruck (formerly) and former home of Corinne, the Seven Vales, home of the Amar Kabal, the Northern Hinterlands, the Southern Jungle, home of the Oracle Esmira (formerly) and Mianamon, the Inland Sea, housing the Celestine Library, the Fuming Waste, and the Western Peninsula jutting out into the sea, home to the Repository of Learning, Monument Falls, and Fortaim, home of the Blind King. Mountains Lyrian is home to various mountains and mountain ranges, some of the known ones include: * Seven Vales * Graywall Mountains * Mount Allowat Bodies of Water Lyrian is also home to several major rivers, lakes, seas, and oceans. The known bodies of water include: * Telkron River * Purga River * Agwam River * Silver River * Durnese River * Lake Jessop * Lake Fellion * Mirror Lake * Inland Sea * Monument Falls * Eastern Ocean * Western Ocean Races The main race populating Lyrian would be Humans. Some other races inhabiting Lyrian include the Amar Kabal, the Drinlings, Treefolk, Torivors, Manglers, Giants, the undead 'Zombies' controlled by Goma worms, and Wizards, classified as humans, including Maldor, Orruck, Zokar, Arastus, and Eldrin. Main Locations Some of the main locations throughout the Beyonders series and in Lyrian include the Repository of Learning, Fortaim, Trensicourt, Harthenham, Whitelake, Felrook, the Sunken Lands, Seven Vales, Ebera, Mianamon, Ithilum, Durna, the Celestine Library, Kadara, Inkala, the Fuming Waste, and the Last Inn. Means of Getting There Jason Walker was unlucky enough to be swallowed by a hippopotamus in order to get to Lyrian. Jason was working at Vista Point Zoo when he heard music coming from the hippo tank. Jason leaned over and fell, getting swallowed and transported to Lyrian as a result. A very rare way of getting there. It is possible to reach Lyrian by going through portals in deep caves, natural stone arches, deep wells, and other such places. Rachel Woodruff was transported to Lyrian by walking through a stone arch in Arches National Park while touring with her parents and a guide. She was guided through the arch by a butterfly sent by Erinda. To get back to earth or the Beyond, a portal was required. Such a portal existed near Felrook. Jason used this portal by sink through the pool with Ferrin's hand. Category:Locations